


Rin's Grimoire

by ILikeFrenchFries



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Might not focus on Inuyasha/Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeFrenchFries/pseuds/ILikeFrenchFries
Summary: Rin buys a book from an old acquaintance, not knowing that the book grants wishes. The book hears Rin's heart's desires and grants it. Thrown into a completely different world, Sesshomaru and the gang plans to revert the world back to its normal state, but will Rin allow them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Final Fantasy Tactics Advance x Inuyasha fic but mostly focus on Inuyasha characters. FFTA characters mentioned but will not play a big role. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy.

"Kaede baa-chan… not you too." A tear slipped from Rin's eyes as she watched her grandmother struggle to get a good look at her granddaughter. Old age has finally come up to the active grandmother who had immediately taken the responsibility of caring for her son's daughter. It had been five years since Rin's mother died in a car accident and her son suddenly lost all will to live, neglecting the health of his daughter as he moped around mourning the loss of his wife.

Cold and worn out hand clutched the weeping woman's hands.

"I'm sorry for leaving you so soon my Rin, but I am glad to have taken care of you. I truly cherish the time I have spent with you in the last years of my life. Please live life the best as you can, I don't want you having any regrets. Take care of your father for me."

"Please don't go. I love you so much grandma!" Tears continued to pour down her eyes, not wanting to let her grandma go just yet, it was too sudden, she was just walking fine and then she suddenly collapsed, the doctor had told her it was almost her time.

"Rin, my dear, before I go please give me a smile." She weakly reached out to Rin's face, wiping the tears with her thumb.

Rin sobbed, using both of her arms to angrily wipe away the tears, she gave her best smile to her grandma. Kaede smiled and closed her eyes as she slowly lost her breathing and passed away.

Rin's cries as her grandmother passed away could be heard from outside the hospital room, her father leaning just outside the door. He had already said his farewells to his mother but couldn't bear to see her die, just as he had to endure the death of his wife. Tears poured out of his eyes, listening to Rin's cries reverberating the hospital walls.

One year later…

"Hey dad, I'm off to school." Rin called out from the house entrance, she slid into her winter boots and slung her bag to her back.

"Okay kiddo, take care of yourself!" A muffled voice came from the kitchen.

Rin felt the cool breeze of the cold air as she set foot on the snow. Today was snowball fighting day, to be held after school with their teacher handling it as an extra school credit project. The aim was to build friendship and unity in the class while having extra points to raise their grades in Math. Not that Rin needed any extra points, her grades had been an okay and didn't have too many friends at school… or any in fact.

She'd become a quiet girl who tend to blend behind the scenes and not cause trouble. Her favorite thing to do was read books. She frequents the bookstore too much that the owner knows by the sound of her footstep that she had come by to buy a book again.

"Rinny, finished the book so soon?" The bookstore owner greeted his regular customer, the old man had been shoveling the snow to make a path towards his small store.

"Good morning Ezel. Got any new books for me?" Rin smiled sweetly, skipping on the stone stair and let herself inside the store. Ezel come in a short while after, seeing Rin looking around the adventure section.

With how frequent Rin buys books from his store, he wouldn't be surprised if she already assembled a small library in her home. He grabs the list of books that had been delivered to the store, scanning the contents.

"I haven't read these books yet but I have one in here that could probably interest you." Ezel said, placing the list back down to the counter. He goes under the counter and pulls an old book that could pass as a century old.

"That's a really old book!" Rin reappeared in front of the counter, a book tucked under her arm. She opened it and saw foreign characters and pictures of landscapes and creatures.

Ezel nodded, "I've been trying to figure the book out but I don't know what language it is. I figured you'd like to read it or rather look at the pictures." Rin flipped the pages of the book eagerly, seeing the beautiful pictures of women with bunny ears, and small rat like creature with a hanging ball on their head.

"I'll take this book then! And this one as well." She closed the book and slid the other one in her arm.

After saying goodbye to Ezel, she immediately dashed to the door as she saw the time. She had been too absorbed looking through the book that she forgot she had to go to school. Quickly opening the door, she couldn't stop herself as her face collided against the person's chest. The force of their bumping was enough to bring the person a step back but Rin's body clutching onto the person's body was enough to make them slide down the stairs.

"Yaaah!" She screamed, feeling the fall as she clutched onto the person's coat. Strong arms enclosed her body as the person's body took all the hits from falling from the stairs. When her knees felt the cold snow on the ground, she immediately opened her eyes to look at the person she had bumped into.

A small groan came from the man, releasing his hold on Rin, he rubbed his back tenderly.

"You two alright?!" Ezel called out from the door, shocked to see the two falling down the stairs, it was a short fall but still dangerous.

"A-are you okay? I-I'm sorry I…" She stared into the amber eyes of man she had fallen with, her words suddenly stuck in her throat, she'd never seen such an attractive man before.

"Are you hurt?" He held her knees and looked for any injuries, seeing none, he looked back to the young woman before beginning to stand, he held his hand to her as they got up together.

"I… I should be asking that. I'm sorry I bumped into you, you've taken most of the fall." She looked worriedly at him. The man had short black hair but his amber eyes was what mesmerizes her more.

"It's… not a problem." He barely nodded at her, swatting away the snow that clung to his coat. "Be careful next time."

He left her alone as he went inside the store, Ezel came to check on her before tending back to the new customer.

Rin walked inside the classroom walls, her mind repeatedly drifting to the image of the man's amber eyes. This was the first time a man had full blown occupied her thoughts. She settled down on her seat and began to bring out her school textbooks.

"Look who's here." A girl looked at Rin with disdain. "Quiet girl with no friends, I don't get why she's here, she barely talks and all she does is read her books!" The three girls who stood two seats behind Rin's seat laughed, knowing that she can hear them very clearly.

It was always the same, whenever she comes to school, the three girls would mock and sneer at her. Nobody liked to be near her, not wanting to be part of the victims of bullying. The only one who tried to stood up to her was President Kagome, the girl tried to be friends with Rin but she refused, not wanting the class to hate her as well.

She didn't know when it started, all she knew was that she'd been chosen as a target of the bullies, there was only verbal abuse, good that it hasn't escalated to physical abuse.

"Better stay away from Rin, next thing you know you might be next." Beth warned, snickering as some of the students passing by suddenly moved away from Rin.

"I probably should ditch the snowball fight today…" Rin muttered, knowing she'd be the target when the game starts.

"Alright class, we're starting." Mr. Field went in the classroom, everyone scurried to their seats. "Today we'll be having two transfer students. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Come in."

Rin silently gasped as she saw the person who she bumped into came to view, another person who also resembled him followed.

"Sesshomaru Taishou." His amber eyes caught sight on the set of brown eyes he bumped into a while ago. The girl looked shocked seeing him there.

"Heh, I'm Inuyasha Taishou. Nice to meet ya." He grinned unlike his brother who kept a straight face.

"They'll be your classmates for the year, they came from London but they can speak Japanese just fine. So please welcome them here and fill them in if they have any questions."

"Yes sir!" The whole class replied.

Class went smoothly and quickly, the appearance of the two new students have taken the bullies attention from her to the new students, flirting shamelessly every chance they get. Last period has ended and Rin quickly gathered up her school materials, shoving them inside her bag. The class had been talking about the snowball fight and was on their way out of the field. With only a few people in class, Rin slung the bag to her back and went straight for the door, only to be stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

"Where do you think you're going Rin?" Ella sneered at the girl, pulling her bag away from her and throwing it the ground. Rin winced when Ella's fingernails dug to her skin.

"S-stop it…"

"You're coming with me to play snowball." She sweetly said but malice dripped obviously, dragging the unwilling girl to the field.

The few people in class were silent as they watched the scene, only sharing concerned looks to each other but not brave enough to confront the bully. Sesshomaru watched the scene unfold, when they left, he looked back blankly to his desk and stood up to join the other teens to the field.

"Hey! Why do I have to be on the losing side!" Kit shouted, he looked angrily at Rin and a bunch of weak teens, the new kid doesn't seem bad but they're still overpowered by the other team.

"If you hate it that much, let's just switch!" Kagome rolled her eyes as they switched places. "I can't believe you'd look down on them when a bunch of little girls can kick your ass!" Kagome said, remembering the time Kit was running away from a small of group of little girls throwing rocks at him.

"Whatever you say religious freak."

"What did you say?!"

A whistle blew, signaling the teens to cease their fighting. Mr. Field sighed, looking at both of the teams, the class never got along because of the bullies but he was determined that they'd end it with this activity.

"You know the rules. Let's start?" On the count of three, Mr. Field blew the whistle.

"No running away Rin!" Trina yelled as she threw the first snowball at her.

The snowball fight ended, with Kit's side garnering the most points. Mr. Field went out for a few moment when a fellow teacher asked for him. With the teacher out of sight, the bullies one by one pelted a snowball towards Rin, she covered her face with her arms as another snowball hit her.

Sesshomaru glared at Kit.

"What are you gonna do new kid? You're just the same with that girl, can't even talk!"

Trina, Beth, and Ella smirked and pelted more snowballs at Rin.

"Cut it out you wenches!" Inuyasha shouted. "The fight's already over! What the hell are you guys doing?"

"You think I didn't notice that all of you've been targeting Rin the whole time!" Kagome said, walking up to Kit, pointing a finger at him.

"It's her fault for being too weak!" Trina laughed. This time Kit gathered another snowball and threw it at Rin.

"Ouch!" Rin clutched her head, Sesshomaru immediately went to aid Rin.

"She's bleeding. There was a rock in the snowball." He glared at Kit who seemed to shrug nonchalantly.

"Bad luck."

"You threw that on purpose!" Kagome accused Kit.

"Whatever religious freak!"

"You come here and say that again!"

The whistle blew and Mr. Field came back running.

"Kids. Kids. Stop fighting!" He sighed. "I thought this was a good idea, clearly it isn't." He looked back to Rin who had a small cut on the side of her head. Sesshomaru had pressed a handkerchief to stop it from bleeding.

"How are you feeling Rin? Go to the infirmary and have that checked. Kagome, please assist Rin as well. Kit, Trina, Ella, and Beth, you guys come with me."

"Detention? It's her fault for being an easy target!" The bullies whined as they followed Mr. Field out of the field.

Outside the school walls, Rin slowly followed the three from behind. With a small bandage on top of her head, she clutched handle of her bag tightly.

"T-Thank you for today." She whispered, Sesshomaru was the first one to turn and acknowledge her gratitude with a nod. Then Inuyasha and Kagome turned around as well.

"No problem Rin! Those bullies were too much anyway. I can't believe they'd throw a stone at you!"

"I'd personally give them a beating if I were you." Inuyasha said, smacking his fist with his other hand.

"T-that's okay. I'm used to it anyway. I… um…" She pointed to another way. "I have to go home now… I…"

"Sorry sorry!" A loud man's voice could be heard from the other side of the street. "I'm really sorry please accept my apologies." He scratched his head profusely while bowing to another man.

"Uh-oh…" Rin mumbled.

"Ieiri-san, we expect a certain level of performance, regardless of circumstances."

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"Don't worry about things here. I'll fix it."

"Thanks thanks!"

"Thanks for waiting, shall we?" The other man nodded to his partner.

"Feh, look at the guy cringing like that… embarrassing."

"…"  
The bowing man stood straight, and suddenly looked at the audience that was watching him.

"Rin?" The man called out, running over to the group.

"Rin is that you? School's out already?"

"Hi dad… yeah… I was just about to get back home."

"I see." He smiled, looking over to the group. " These your friends?"

"Um…" Rin shifted uncomfortably, they weren't friends… they just helped out a weak person. She couldn't belong to such a group.

"Um… don't you have work Dad?"

"Ah yes, you know, busy busy busy! You all keep an eye on Rin for me, eh? I have to go now." He waved to the group and went back to the store.

As soon as her father left, Rin let out a sigh.

"He used to work for a bigger company. Ever since mom died, he broke down big time and stopped caring."

"He seems nice, not all parents talk to their kids like that." Kagome smiled, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you guys used to go to vacations and all sort of places!"

"Well I have to leave now, I still got to tutor my little brother for his science quiz tomorrow, see you!" Kagome waved her goodbye, walking to another direction.

Inuyasha merely shrugged. "Sorry about the comment Rin, I'm gonna stop by the arcade. See ya."

The two were left alone, Sesshomaru still looing at his brother's retreating back, Rin slowly walked away, using a small shortcut to the park.

"It's not like he'd want to spend time with me." Rin thought as she silently left the new student on his own.

Dusting out the snow on the bench, she laid down her bag beside her and pulled out the old book she bought from Ezel. Her fingers slid down to feel the smooth engravings on the cover and slowly opened the book.

"Did you get that from the store?" A baritone voice asked from behind her.

Rin immediately turned to its direction and locked eyes with amber.

"Y-yes." What is he doing here?

"You left me." Sesshomaru walked beside her and moved her bag so he could talk a seat.

"I… I didn't think you'd…"

"What's it about?" Sesshomaru cut her off, not wanting to hear an excuse.

"I don't really know, it's probably an ancient language. Here, take a look." She moved the old book from her lap to his. Their knees bumbling slightly as they shared the book. Rin blushed slightly.

20 minutes later…

"I can't really understand a thing!" Rin said, flipping the pages of the book. After spending a few minutes with each other, Rin felt like warming up to him, he didn't ask personal questions about her and all they talked about was the book.

"It's good. The pictures are drawn with precise details." Sesshomaru nodded as he pointed out a small detailed mark on a peron's head.

"It seems to me that this is royalty."

"Royalty huh...? Must be nice to be one." She smiled softly. "Oh! Look at this one. Al…"

"Alta… Oron Sondus… Kemeela… wow that sounds like magic."

"Indeed. Magic could be handy in this world."

The two briefly stared at each other until a snowflake landing on Rin's nose disturbed the moment.

"Oh! I…" She brushed the flake of her nose. "Look at the time. I… I really have to go home now." She grabbed the book that was nestled between their lap and promptly placed it in her bag. Sesshomaru stood up, watching Rin's every movement.

"Sesshomaru!" She stared at his eyes briefly before looking down to the ground. "Thanks for today and uh.. see you tomorrow. Bye!" She turned around quickly, not giving him a chance to reply and ran off towards her home.

"…"

With a soft thud, Rin leaned against her room's door, her heart still thumping as she recalled the day's events, the snowball fight, the injury, and the time spent with Sesshomaru. She liked today very much she had to say.

"What a lucky charm you are, you old book." She pulled the book out of her bag and placed it on her bed, she kneeled before it and opened the book to look at its contents once more. Probably to relish the good feelings she felt while looking at it with Sesshomaru.

With Sesshomaru. She blushed at the thought.

After flipping one page to another, Rin was almost at the end of the book. The landscapes drawn in the book dancing in her head as she imagined being inside it. She looks at the last line on the book that had her eyebrows scrunching together.

What is the name of the owner of this book?

It clearly was written in a language she couldn't understand but if she focused enough, she could understand what it meant.

"The owner of this book… The owner of this book is me, Rin Ieiri." She giggled, happy to have understood a sentence in the mysterious book. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind filled the room, Rin gasped, her hair flew from all directions.

"W-what's happening?" She watched the old book glimmer with a green light. It floated, the gust of wind making all the pages flap together. Rin reached out for the book, her only objective was to close the book. As soon as she touched it, a bright light emerged from the book, blinding her temporarily.

When her vision came through, she sees herself falling down a yellow tunnel, the words from the books circling around it. She felt her clothes changing into something else and something being engraved onto her forehead.

"S-stop. STOP!" She looked around for a way out but could only see the words circling around her.

The only word she could make out from it was the word Ivalice, before she could understand the others the end of the magic tunnel appeared and she was sent falling down to the cold tiles of the place.

"W-where is this?" She looks up to the finely decorated place, red carpet that was underneath a glass table, expensively looking statues that decorated the sides of the room. The bed covers were red laced with gold designs.

Rin stood up slowly, feeling the weight of her clothes. She looks down and sees that she was wearing a completely different outfit from before. Her upper body had a long white sleeved shirt that only reached above her belly button and long pink skirt that had different designs, its as if every time she moves the skirt around, the designs seem to change as well.

"Princess are you okay?" A small knock came from the door. Rin looks at it in panic.

Princess?

She looked left and right for an escape but there was no window nor any door besides the one where the knock came from. She dashed to the bed and immediately hid under the covers.

Yeas, as if the person wouldn't notice the huge bump on the bed. Rin heard the door open and a sound of tray being set down on the table.

"Princess? Princess? What are you doing there?" The servant's reprimanding tone came nearer and Rin could feel the dread washing through her body.

The bedcovers were pulled and Rin stared at the serious face of a beautiful girl that had bunny ears on top of her head. Rin had both of her hands clutched together dreading the scream of the woman who would discover her.

"Princess Rin! I told you to changed to your bedtime clothes! I brought the cookies as promised! Come out of there right now!" The bunny girl gently pulled on Rin's wrist, making her stand up.

"You're already 18 in SKyfrost but you still act like a child sometimes! What am I going to do with you Princess!"  
"Princess… me? I think you got the wrong person." Rin pulled back from the bunny girl's hand.

"Yes and I am Queen Remedi. Right. Take of the clothes now. Hurry Princess!" The bunny girl seemed awfully casual with the princess, Rin thought. Perhaps they were close friends? But…

"Queen… Remedi? What do you mean by… Queen Remedi?" Rin stepped backwards and landed back on the bed.

"Queen Remedi… your mother, Princess Rin. Did you hit your head a while ago in the training?"

But my mother is dead!

The bunny girl's face turned concerned, she was about to say something until loud stepping of heels came from the door.

"My dear Rin! Misbehaving again?" The bunny girl suddenly bowed and left the room, sparing a worried glance over the Princess. A brunette with her hair in an elegant updo walked in the room. Her long velvet violet dress fit her body perfectly and she was holding a rod on her other hand.

"Mo… Mother?!" Rin stood up, running towards her mom. "You're alive... but… you died… dad was devasted… but you're alive how…?" A flood of emotions came rushing down to Rin, her mother… was here! Rin's eyes landed on the red mark on her mother's forehead, suddenly remembering the picture depicting the mark.

"It seems to me that this is royalty." Sesshomaru's words rang in her mind.

"Dead? You must have had a bad dream Rin. Daddy is still having a meeting with the judges. And you promised me that you would be showing me the new tricks you've learned in your magic lesson with your grandma."

"K-Kaede baa-chan… is here too?!"

"And where else would she be!" Queen Remedi giggled at her daughter's silliness. Rin shook her head in disbelief and looked up to her mother again. She was real and in front of her smiling, just like she used to remember.

Rin stretched her arms out, hugging her mother tightly and cried her heart out.

What in the world did she get into…? But if it makes her so happy… why would she want to go back?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin buys a book from an old acquaintance, not knowing that the book grants wishes. The book hears Rin's heart's desires and grants it. Thrown into a completely different world, Sesshomaru and the gang plans to revert the world back to its normal state, but will Rin allow them?

"Inuyasha." A cold hand tried to nudge the sleeping teen awake.

"What is it... Wake me up later." Inuyasha rolled, swatting Sesshoumaru's hand away. The alarm clock hasn't even rung yet, this punctual freak was going to be the death of him. Inuyasha's face met with grass, the blades of the leaf tickling his face.

"Huh?" He pushed himself up, groggily looking at the place where he was lying. His hand clenched the blades of the grass.

"…Grass? What?"

"Inuyasha."

"What is... who are you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking at the long white haired guy with markings on his face. Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly, he was also at a lost on what was happening. When he woke up, he was at another place, wearing different clothes and a katana beside him. Before waking Inuyasha up, he surveyed the field and also saw his reflection at the river.

"Wait is that you Sesshomaru? Why do you look so different?" Inuyasha mocked, he was stunned to see his brother dressed so traditionally and more over white hair and markings on his face. Nevertheless, he quickly made out that it was his half-brother.

"You look like a woman!"

"Speak for yourself Inuyasha." A slender finger pointed towards the river, implying that he look at himself as well.

"What the hell..." Inuyasha gaped at his reflection. "What the fuck is this?!" He grabbed his ears then his armor.

"What kind of cosplay is this?!" Inuyasha ran back to Sesshomaru.

"What is this place? Where's mom and dad?!" Inuyasha was panicking, first his hair turned white and he had dog ears on top of his head. "Fuck did I just turn into a furry?"

"Shut up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hid himself behind the tree, beckoning Inuyasha to follow. His ears picked up movement from a far. Two figures were coming their way, they must be heading to town not far away from where they were standing.

"What are y- mrfghh!" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha while covering his mouth. He looked back the scene.

Two lizard men came to view, they had orange skin and had daggers and knuckles hanging by their waist. One of them were pulling a net that contained a large spider.

"All thisss work for sssuch a ssssmall pay!"

"Getss food on the table. I ain't complainin'" The one in blue grunted.

"Holy shit a talking lizard!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his voice loud enough for the two lizard men to hear him. The older brother closed his eyes in frustration. Can't this stupid little brother of his shut up for one second?

The blue one whipped his head to the tree they were hiding.

"I sssee you two hiding there! What did you just sssay sssonny?!"

The lizard stalked toward Inuyasha, grabbing his neck.

"Urk.." Inuyasha struggled to get his breathing. Sesshomaru on the other hand had his hand ready to sheath the katana. A noise prevented Sesshomaru from pulling the blade, turning to the direction of the voice, a new figure had joined the conversation.

"Kupo! There you guys are! Been looking everywhere for you kupo!" A rat like creature came up to the bangaa. He scratched his head apologetically, his wooden rod tucked under his arm as he bowed.

"You know thessse human brats moogle?"

"Yes! They're with me. Sorry about that Kupo, these bunch of country bumpkins aren't used to seeing a bangaa before." The rat creature nodded at Inuyasha who was still in a chokehold.

"Say you're sorry kupo!"

"Hng! S-sorry about that." Inuyasha was released from the bangaa's death grip. He coughed, holding his neck protectively.

The moogle looked at the two and nod his head, telling them to follow him.

"Wait a moment." The bangaa spoke up. "Thossse clothesss... Yer a fighter right?" He pointed at Inuyasha. "There'ss alssso a parivir with you. Rare to catch one thesse daysss. Sssay what about a little engagement?"

"A battle?" Sesshomaru looked at the moogle, remembering the drawing from Rin's old book. It looked exactly like the creature in front of him down to the hanging ball on its head, even the bangaa's feature were accurate.

"He's trying to engage in a battle with you, kupo! Should you accept, there wil be gil and a few items you could get when you win!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked wearily at each other.

The older brother nodded slightly, gil must have been money and they didn't have any on them. Sesshomaru had no idea how they'd get by in this world.

"Isss that a yesss?" Suddenly, an armored person materialized in front of the group. Sesshomaru couldn't see what the man looked like as his head was covered with helmet as well, two metal horns adorned the helmet.

"Who's that?!" Inuyasha asked, staring wide eyed at the man.

"Kupo! That's the judge! Don't tell me you don't know the laws for today?" The confused look o the two confirmed the suspicions of the moogle.

"Kupo... The laws today forbid the use of items! You'll be sorry you do! Remember, the judges always come to uphold the law when an engagement happens. Here they come kupo!"

The two bangaas began to move, heading straight for the trio. Sesshomaru pulled out the katana from its sheath. Somehow he knew how to use it, he lifted the katana and swung at the enemy. He had taken up fencing class before but he hadn't expect to use it in a real battle.

Inuyasha looked panicked as he realized he didn't have a weapon with him.

"How come I don't have a freaking weapon?!"

"Use your fist Kupo! That's what fighters are!" Inuyasha gulped as he formed an X with his arms, taking the hit of the enemy.

"Ugh..." The bangaa dropped to his knees, his partner was already down and unconscious. The two human brats were tougher than they looked. Especially the parivir, just one swing had him stepping back instead of blocking it with his knuckles.

"Where'sss that potion..." He grabbed the small liquid bottle and took a swig. His wounds closing fast and faster the more he consumed. The trio looked as the judge blew his whistle, quickly walking over the law breaker.

"Infraction of law forbidding the use of items!" The judge raised his arm and a red card swiveled from thin air. The red card then flew to the forehead of the bangaa, creating a slap sound, green circles enclosed his body as was teleported to prison.

"The slammer kupo! I hope I never get sent there…" The moogle shook his head, feeling sorry for the bangaa.

"Slammer? Seriously, we barely survived that!" Inuyasha asked, releasing a relieved sigh, he slumped down to the ground.

"Yeah, prison, they sent people who break the laws there. It's a dark and scary place kupo!

"Perpetrator sentenced and imprisoned! Visitors are asked to go to the prison facility in Sprohm." The judge said before teleporting away from the field.

"Prison…? Sphrom?" Inuyasha asked weakly.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Kupo, so you're saying that you don't belong in this world?" Montblanc, as the moogle had called himself, pulled them towards a pub and got a table. Two seats of food were placed in front of the two brothers, courtesy of the moogle.

"That is correct." Sesshomaru looked at Montblanc, who seemed to be contemplating whether to believe them or not. When they went into the pub, he had encountered three more species that resembled the drawings in the old book. Namely, the Nu Mou, Viera, and Grias, thanks to the information provided by Montblanc.

The Nu Mous had cow features, Vieras had rabbit ears, and Grias had horns and dragon like wings. Inuyasha was knowledgeable enough to keep his mouth shut when they have encountered them.

"Surely there are moogles in your world? Kupo…"

"Nope just plain cats and dogs. We don't have any other species as well, just humans. But if you're talking about this kind of species, we have them, like elfs and ogres, but we play them on a computer!" Inuyasha shook his head, the meal he was devouring temporarily forgotten.

"A what kupo? A computer? Elf? Ogre? Now I'm the one confused… This is by far the most kupo story I have ever heard."

"S-sorry about that Montblanc, We just want to get back home."

"Well kupo, I can help you. Just join our clan! It's better to join a clan, and we can ask around for help on how to get back to your world."

"Really? You'd do that? Heck yeah!" Inuyasha smiled widely, almost knocking off the water from the table when he abruptly stood up. "Consider us in! Right Sesshomaru?"

"I suppose we are. Thank you for the offer.' The older brother nodded.

"Sheesh just what in the hell have we gotten ourselves into?!" Inuyasha slumped back on the bed they were provided with. The clan had a small house that held a few rooms. The clan members had welcome them without a question and gave them a room to use.

"No point in pondering over that, we need to find Rin." The older one sat down on his bed, staring intently at the katana on his hand. Everything was a first with Sesshomaru in this mysterious world. The country they were residing on was called Ivalice and right now they were in Town Cyril.

"What about the her? What's this gotta do with that kid?" Inuyasha yawned, pulling the small armor off his body, throwing the metal on the other side of the small room.

Sesshomaru shook his head at Inuyasha's sloppiness. He proceeded to tell how he had accompanied her after they had separated when Kagome left. The book had contained detailed drawings of the creatures he saw today. It also contained symbols, perhaps a magic language?

"Feh, I never knew you chase after girls. I thought you were gay!"

"…"

"Hey girls throw themselves at you and you treat them as if they were a plague. What else am I going to think?" Inuyasha merely shrugged at the glare his half-brother threw at him.

"I would prefer not to talk about myself, let us get back on the topic."

"Right. Rin. So what's it gotta do with her?"  
"Seeing as the she owns the book and it accurately has information on the creatures and places, no doubt it also has the information on how we can go back."  
"You sure you just don't want to see that girl again?" Inuyasha smirked when his half-brother hesitated to answer.

"Well how can we find her? Given if she was also thrown into this world? There's too many people here. For all we know, she could have had her appearance change like we did. She could be a bangaa you know." Inuyasha gestured his white hair.

Sesshomaru inwardly cringed at the image. "I certainly don't think so. If we are lucky enough, we may be able to recognize some of the people, perhaps Kagome."

"Pretty sure just Kagome, we haven't even met the whole class yet. I wonder if mom and dad were also thrown into this world?"

"Who knows…"

Half of the day had been consumed just by their interrogating of every old mage they have encountered. None of the Nu Mous or elders knew what they were talking about. They even asked if they saw a girl that had brown hair, only to be pointed at the human civilians that were walking around, most had brown hair.

"This sucks. No one got information for us to use…" Inuyasha sighed, sitting on the edge of the fountain. Montblanc hadn't come back yet, saying that he had to settle something… regarding a quest… whatever that was.

"At this rate, we'll be stuck here forever." Sesshomaru said, throwing a rock in the fountain.

"No shit." Inuyasha muttered, messing his hair with his clawed hands, His dog ears suddenly twitched picking up a conversation of the two mage and hunter just outside the store.

"Have you heard of the news? Queen Remedi's holding another battle tourney. Last Sagemoon's tournament was such a success that they'd decided to hold one again."

"Reward is pretty good, a million gil and there's a chance that you can apply in the Queen's army. Imagine being able to rank up as one of the judges if you get her favor!"

"Fat chance! Clan Snipers are bound to win this one again, they did it flawlessly last year, and the other clans had no chance against them! That assassin of theirs had some wicked skills. But the chance to become a judge… what a dream!"

"To think they're just a bunch of vieras as well." The hunter mock laughed. "Though I doubt about the judge part, Judgemaster Izanagi been tightening the controls on the new judges or so I've heard. Lots of corruption going on…"

Inuyasha looked up to his half-brother's knowing stare. The mage and hunter had stopped their conversation when their carriage arrived, leaving the eavesdroppers to themselves.

"You heard that?"

"Clearly." Sesshomaru nodded his heaed in agreement, perhaps the Queen could help them out. If he was correct, there should be a mark on her forehead. There was a drawing depicting a woman with a marked forehead waving to the crowed from a castle.

"Guess we're gonna sign up for the tournament then."

"We have to inform Montblanc first, there's a chance he might not agree."

"Princess Riiiin!" Sarah, the bunny maid that served Rin, whined, running after the princess. "You need to finish your magic studies first before taking a break!"

It'd been a month ever since Rin came from the other world, everything was perfect, her mother and grandmother was alive, her father was the strongest man in the nation as he was the judgemaster, and she was a princess – not one dared to pick on her!

Magic came to her easily as if she breathes it. She was terrified at it first but grew accustomed to it as her grandmother taught her many spells, even the hard spells that most mages had a hard time casting.

"But I already did! Look at this!" Rin twirled around from her spot, brandishing a big smile for the first time in ages. Even though she didn't know most of the people in the castle, she immediately adapted to the new world, as long as her family was here, everything was perfect!

"Aeroga!" She waved a hand in front of the Viera, a large gust of wind formed targeting the maid.

"Shining Air!" Sarah held up a hand, green light glowing from her hand as the large gust of wind dispersed.

"I'm very impressed you can finally do the big spells now but you still need to finish your studies!" The maid scolded the young princess. Sarah was an Elementalist before, being able to control different kinds of elements.

"I think after mastering the Black magic book, I'd like to learn more on summoning espers." Rin smiled, finally halting in her escape from her studies. She'd read up about espers, strong magical creatures that could aid in battles with healing while inflicting damage to enemies.

"That requires learning a few Elementalist skills before being able to summon one Princess."

"Can you?"

"Unfortunately I can't, as I have not learned black magic. I heard summoning espers require a large amount of energy, but knowing you Princess Rin…" Sarah pinched Rin's nose. "I bet you can summon a hundred in a day! You don't ever get tired!"

Rin giggled, following Sarah back to the study room. When she entered,, Kaede was waiting for her at the table.

"Kaede baa-chan!" Rin dashed to the old woman. "Skipping on lessons again dear? I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I won't anymore! I promise! As long as you teach me more." Rin's smiles were up to her ears, she'd never felt this happy at all. Kaede shook her head at Sarah, who promptly bowed and left the room. A few floating books came towards them, all of them twirling around Rin.

"Now which one do you want to learn Rin?"

It'd been an hour after Kaede had left the study, Rin was still occupied with the new skills she'd learned for the day.

"White Flame." Rin whispered, holding up her finger that sported a paper cut. White Flame was a new elementalist skill she had learned, able to heal wounds and status ailments.

As the words flowed out of her lips, white flame formed on her fingertips, Rin winced at the burning sensation as the flame healed the cut but after it disappeared, no scar was left behind and her finger looks as good as before.

"This is incredible. Being able to use magic easily, if I were in the other world I could have stood up to those bullies." She examined her hands as she raised them up. Her mood fell, pulling out the old book that had brought her to this world.

"I don't ever want to go back there. I'd rather stay here." She traced the carvings of the book. The Gran Grimoire, as what the symbols on the book says, She'd been able to understand the language when she was taught. She'd been reading the book diligently once she could understand the language fluently.

The book had records of numerous dreams and achievements, apparently, she wasn't the first owner of the book, as the book had told a story of a young moogle who had wrote his name on the book and wished for his very own airship. Once he had obtained his desire, the book disappeared, revealing itself to a new owner.

The princess's gaze drifted away from the book. What happens then if she eventually gets what she wants? Will this world disappear? It had Rin pondering, all she ever wanted, her family, was here with her, what else could she want that the book had not yet disappeared on her?

"Well if this world did disappear, then the Gran Grimoire didn't do its job correctly, meaning this world won't ever disappear… because this is what I want." Rin smiled, standing up to her seat.

Waling further in the study, she lightly touches every book she comes across with. One book catches her interest; it was the only book that looked really old.

"Ew it's so dusty." Rin wipes the dust away with her hands, coughing a bit when the dust reached to her nose.

"Forbidden… Arts?"

"This the list of the participating clans?" An armored man walked into the judgemaster room, Queen Remedi and a Nu Mou followed behind him.

"Yes Judgemaster Izanagi, the previous winners of the last Sagemoon tournament have also joined as well."

"Well I don't see the purpose of this tournament if they joined," Izanagi laughed as he looked over the papers that contained the personal information of each participant.

"No harm with them joining my dear." Queen Remedi finally speaking. "I've been meaning to update the security personnel in the palace. If they show their worth, we can give them a proper training and hire them as Rin's personal guards."

"Aye, that child doesn't need guards! Have you seen how she froze the guards with Blizzaga?" Judgemaster Izanagi's eyes twinkled as he remembered the sight. He was immensely proud of what his child has become and wouldn't have it any less.

"All the more it matters dear, if those guards of hers can't even stand against her, then surely we need more experienced people."

"Fine fine. Anything for you my Queen." He grinned at his wife, planting a kiss on her lips. The nu mou looks away, embarrassed at the display of affection of the Judgemaster and the Queen.

The Judgemaster bear no mark on his forehead as only the people with royal blood in their veins were born with the mark on their head. It was said that the Royals were much more powerful and able to grasp magic casting so easily just as what Rin had demonstrated.

Releasing his queen from his hold, his eyes went back to the list.

"A Parivir! That's unheard of. They're usually in the East, how come one is here?" He asked to no one particular.

"You must mean Sesshomaru, Judgemaster." The Nu Mou stepped forward looking over the paper as well.

"What about him Babus?" Babus was one of the Judgemaster's trusted advisors, never failing to do his duties.

"From the intel I have gathered, he belongs to Clan Sword, Over the week, they have been completing most of the quests that are posted in the pub. They have gained quite a reputation already. He also has a brother, a fighter, strong as him but I believe the Parivir is much stronger."

"This brother of his also joined?"

"I believe so Master."

"A parivir? This is interesting." The queen smirked, looking at the drawn portrait of Sesshomaru.

Knock Knock.

Princess Rin's head slowly dipped inside the room, the three people inside the room already looking at her.

"Princess Rin." Babus bowed as the princess stepped inside the room.

"Hi Babus! Good evening." Rin greeted the Arcanist, she was slightly jealous of him as he could use complicated spells that Kaede baa-chan didn't want her learning yet.

Well, soon she would. But for now…

"Rin." Judgemaster Izanagi grinned at his daughter after she had both given her parents a hug. "What brings you here today?"

"I just heard some soldiers outside the castle talking about a tournament. What is that?"

As Rin was filled on what was going to happen, she looked excited. This would be the first time she'd see a clan fighting one another. Not to death of course, that's what the judges are for, able to give white magic and save the lives of fallen soldiers from death. The only places that judges don't go to were the Jagds.

"Am I allowed to watch?" Rin asked, trying her best to charm her father to saying yes.

"I'm not sure… I heard from your grandmother that you tried to skip a lesson a while ago?" Her father raised a brow.

"I came back Dad! I've learned two spells today!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh don't be a spoilsport dear, let Rin watch the tournament. It's going to be fun!" The queen's slender arms snaked her husband's armored ones.

"Oh! Aha…Aha… If your mother agrees than I have no problem with it." The blushing jedgemaster said, completely losing to the charm of the queen.

"You're the best mommy!" Rin beamed at the two while hugging them.

Babus excused himself and left the family alone. A gentle smile etched on the nu mou's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing

Donning on a disguise that didn't shout royalty when seen, Rin moved back to the mirror to check her appearance again. She had a blue cloth that was neatly folded and wrapped around her forehead, for the purpose of hiding the mark. She'd completed all her studies the prior week and had all the time to herself.

Everyone in the castle was preparing for the tournament, even Sarah had to help, leaving her all alone to use her time as she wished. The queen and judgemaster were out of the country for meeting and even Babus had accompanied them.

Eyes landing on the Gran Grimoire, Rin didn't have to do anything with it as the book would write by itself, recording important events that had happen surrounding Rin. Other than that, it served no other purpose.

Rin turned away from the book, and instead grabbed some things she was going to bring for her little trip to town.

Not many people knew what Rin looked like as she was always confined inside the inner walls of the castle, not being allowed to step foot outside. There was an issue of being kidnapped when she was a child, but she wasn't a child anymore. She knows how to defend herself now.

"It won't be easy to get lost here." Rin muttered to herself as she looked at the view of the town. The Bervenia Palace was the largest building in the country anyway.

Rin had been wandering around town for quite some time. She'd never seen such a colourful place before. The town was buzzling with people and the stalls were loud, beckoning her to look at some of their items.

"Over here miss! I got some fine combs shipped from Jylland, special discount if you buy two." A viera called out to Rin.

Two combs later, Rin looked wearily at the gem decorated combs, they were all so pretty that Rin couldn't take her eyes of it. The viera knew all the words that could persuade the disguised princess into buying the items.

"I'll give one to Sarah. And then one for me…" She placed the combs carefully inside her bag, then pulling it more towards her chest. She just saw a notice on the wall that there were a lot of thieves roaming around the town market.

"It's been a while seen I've eaten, I wonder if there's any place I could…" Her eyes landed on the pub, the large sign in front of it had drawings of ice cream and chicken. Stomach rumbling, Rin took it as her que to enter the place.

"Well hello miss! You're a new face here. Lotsa new faces here recently I'd say." The man on the counter rubbed his white beard thoughtfully.

"Aurelia! Get a table for the lass wlll you?"

"Yes boss!" A gria called out, placing food on the table of her customers.

"Hey Cid! Where's that quest about the herbs in Giza Plains? I can't see it on the board."

A loud thud on the pub doors caused Rin to look back to the counter as she had taken her seat, a dirty looking hunter looked annoyed as he walked up to the man.

"Hey Cid! Where's the quest about the coeurls on Giza Plains? Did somebody take on the job?"

"Hmm? I'm sure it was there a while ago; someone must have torn it off. Can't blame them, Clan Sword's been doing all the work lately."

"Sheesh, can't even get a decent quest with them taking it all. I gotta feed my family too." The hunter grumbled. "Don't you have any other quest for me?"

"Well let me see here…"

The smell of chicken being placed in front Rin snapped her back from her eavesdropping, she looked up to the gria grinning at her.

"You can still get a cut from sharing quest with another clan, except I'm not sure if the clan would be willing to share."

"No I wasn't." Rin blushed furiously at being caught eavesdropping.

"I know the look of an adventurer when I see one! Used to be one before, but age gets to you, you know? I can't fly as fast as I can before. Do it before you regret it."

"She's right." Cid's eyes were smiling at Rin. "The place is at Giza Plains. It just outside town, there's a worn down sign that points to the field."

Even though she said she didn't have plans on going, she found herself staring at the large green field. There were no creatures on sight but there were a few people that were walking around. Perhaps that was Clan Sword?

Rin continued to walk down the path, mindlessly walking into a field of flowers. She bends to her knees and picks a yellow flower.

"It's so pretty…"

"LOOK OUT!" A man shouted from behind her. She snapped her head up to the sound, looking behind her, a large blue coeurl bared its fangs at her, knowing that its prey was now aware.

The magic spells stuck in Rin's throat as she froze in her spot, terror overcoming her.

"Get out of the way!" A cold palm pushed her from her spot, yet she still froze, her legs not following her will.

Rin;s eyes widened as she watch with awe, the long white haired man had his katana pushing the beast off by it fangs. He flawlessly pushed the beast back, and then swung the katana again. The coeurl growls, moving back, the large wound on its chest began to spurt blood.

She wasn't sure who she should be more terrified of, the man that didn't even wince or the Coeurl that almost bit her head off. Before the man could give the death blow, the beast howled loudly, and a series of howls could be heard from the field.

"They're here!" Someone far away shouted. From afar, Rin could make out a red mage casting thunder to a beast. The beast's whimper as the man dealt the blow had Rin looking back. Blood splattered on the ground when the man swung the katana again.

Her brown eyes connected with amber's, even with long white hair and markings on his face, Rin could easily make out that it was Sesshomaru.

"Sessh-" Before she could get his name out, he quickly dived to her direction and grabbed her waist, running away from their spot. As Rin was being pulled away from the field, she could see three coeurls pouncing after them.

One was almost catching up to them, Sesshomaru was fast but the extra weight right now was slowing him down. Before he could make a decision on turning to attack the beast, Rin had shouted, her arm flying towards the beast.

"Firaga!" A tunnel of fire formed from thin air and blasted wherever Rin pointed her palms at. Two of the Coeurls burned to ashes, while the other one moved away but still circling the two.

Sesshomaru was stunned from the high level magic that Rin had casted, the mage in their clan could only manage tier one black magic but Rin had easily casted tier three magic.

"Rin. Hang on tight." Not registering his words fast enough, Rin yelped as Sesshomaru dashed toward the couerl and sliced its head of. The noise from the head falling was satisfying as Rin was able to sign in relief.

A heavy sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips, his body dropping down, slipping Rin off from his shoulder. She was straddling on Sesshomaru's waist. His gaze watching the remaining fire that was slowly disappearing from the field.

"Sesshomaru is that-"

"What were you thinking Rin?!" Sesshomaru shouted, angry eyes looking at her scared ones. His hand circled on both wrist, his katana completely forgotten.

"You come prancing around couerl infested field smelling flowers?!" Tears welled up Rin's eyes, struggling to and pulling her wrist from Sesshomaru's grip.

Prior the incident, Sesshomaru was surveying the field, couerls were known to sneak up on unsuspecting preys and sure enough, he sees one crawling nearby. Looking at the direction of where the coeurl was looking, he spots her, the girl he had been searching his whole stay here. His heart stops for a moment, watching Rin smell the flower happily before his legs sprang to action.

"It hurts!" She cried.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he lets her wrist go. Rin immediately pushes herself out of his lap, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't see them. I was sure I didn't see one before looking at the flowers." She sniffed, rubbing her wrist tenderly.

Cold thumbs wiped the tears of the crying princess. They stared into each other's eyes, but his face betrayed none of the feelings he was feeling inside. Another howl came from a couerl that snapped Sesshomaru back to reality.

"I apologize but we have to get out of here."

"But what about the other…" She looked back again, her hands clenched against her chest.

"They can handle themselves." Right now, Sesshomaru was much more concerned about Rin's safety. Scooping her up to his arms, he stood up and ran out of the field.

Sesshomaru had let her down to her feet when they reached a path before town. He pulls her to a secluded place where kids loitered around but they weren't here today.

"Rin. You're not hurt?"

"I'm not… thank you for saving me." She played with the hem of her long skirt, her heart had not stop pounding when Sesshomaru scooped her back to his arms.

The parivir beckons her to seat beside him. With their backs against the wall, Sesshomaru started the conversation, his eyes locked to the darkening sky,

"Where were you Rin? I've been trying to look for you ever since I came here."

"I was.."

"Not one must know that you are a princess my dear Rin." Queen Remedi's voice whispered in her mind right before she was going to reply.

"Just visiting Town Cyril… my… my clan wanted to get some materials that wasn't available in our town…" She lied, a little tremble could be heard from her voice. Stealing a glance at the parivir beside her, he was still looking to the sky.

"I see. Have you recognized anyone?"

"No... no one. I suddenly woke up in a town, and a… a viera had helped me on the way."

"You have great magic powers. It really saved our ass back there." Rin perked up from the unusual word, looking to Sesshomaru and seeing that he was already looking at her.

"I... I guess so. They taught me a lot. They were really patient with me." Rin said, remembering how Kaede baa-chan was very patient as she had to learn from scratch.

Suddenly a bright light lit up the skies, it exploded and light scattered around.

"Fireworks!" Rin's eyes glittered at the scene. Sesshomaru looked back to the sky and nodded. They watched as fireworks lit up one after the other.

"There's a town celebration happening tonight." Rin immediately stood up and pulled Sesshomaru hands.

"Let's go!"

Sesshomaru watched Rin appreciate the town designs, she twirled around and got some food from the stalls. To think that just a while ago the girl was about to get eaten by a beast. The aura she had been giving had not been the same as the she did in the real world. She was sad and always kept to herself.

Here she was happy and as if she had found herself. It pained him to see that she was enjoying tremendously in this fake world. All he had been thinking was about how this world was fake and wanted to turn things back to normal.

His eyes caught Rin's smile as she glanced back to him, getting two cotton candy from the stall keep. His chest tightened for a moment before walking towards her.

"Here you go." Rin handed one to the parivir. She blushes slightly when their hands touched each other's. "T-this is thanks for saving me a while ago. Don't… don't think of anything else!"

"I wasn't thinking of anything." Sesshomaru lightly smiled at Rin.

Rin blushed furiously, never in her life had she talked to a boy for so long, less spend time with him! Everything was truly a first for her in this world.

A wave of claps from the people around them had them looking at the center stage. Beautiful dressed vieras walked towards the stage and music began to play. The vieras danced gracefully while their hands swayed, inviting the town folks to join the dance.

A few children ran up and danced awkwardly, the adults in the crowed laughed and people started dancing to the music.

A hand waved in front of Rin's face, she looks back to the white haired Sesshomaru.

"Shall we?" Rin nodded mutely, taking the firm cold hand of the waiting parivir.

With their arm on each other's waist and hand linked together, they moved to the slow music that the group of bard moogles were now playing. Rin's breathing slowed as she laid her head on her partner's shoulder.

"Tired?" The baritone voice questioned.

"No… I feel so content. I'm afraid that someone might take this away from me."

"…"

Rin wished this time would last forever, the dance, the time spent with Sesshomaru,, and the warmth of his hand. She stretched her fingers, only to enclose them again. She let out a sigh.

The music was coming to an end, Rin lifted her head and stared back to Sesshomaru. He seemed to be n a deep thought.

"Rin.' He neared his face to hers, the hand on her waist crept up to her hair. Rin's eyes widened, her breath hitching.

Sesshomaru wants to kiss me!

Not knowing what to do, she closes her eyes, and lifts her face, a streak of blush adorning her face. A flash of disbelief showed on his face and a smirk crept up to his face. Before Rin opened her eyes because no kiss came, the parivir pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips.

A small voice of surprise escaped her lips as she felt Sesshomaru's lips on hers. She looks at his dancing eyes, which most would have perceived as his usual bored eyes. Their front teeth bumped awkwardly when she opened her mouth.

She closes her eyes as their tongue danced, forever burning the memory and the feeling in her mind. Her first kiss…

Not knowing that this was his first kiss too.

His chest tightens at the foreign feelings invading inside him.

The parivir pulled away, giving both of them space to breathe but still dangerously close to one another. Rin hated the loss of his warmth, her cheeks blushing furiously, panting heavily and her eyelids opening halfway.

She wanted to do it again.

She looks up to him and he understood.

So they did. Thoroughly.

Rin walked ahead of Sesshomaru, her hands behind her as she skipped on the stairs. Her mind clouded with foreign feelings for the man behind her. The blush on her face haven't fade out as she kept on relieving the kiss earlier.

She touches her lips again and her chest squeezed at the feeling.

"Rin. Stay with me."

Her footsteps stopped, her happy aura fading away as dread crept to her.

"I can't… I can't leave my clan." She refused to meet the eyes of Sesshomaru, not wanting him to find out that she lied to him.

Silence dragged on as the parivir didn't answer, the princess thought that he had left her. Turning around, she meets his amber gaze still looking at her intently.

"I'm looking for a way to get back home."

"W—what?" Dread fulling forming in her chest as she registers the words from his mouth.

"This is a fake world. This isn't real. We have to go back." He holds her face gently. "You are happy here but… this isn't real."

"What's wrong with this being fake? Everything is perfect here. No one bullies me and I can do whatever I please! Don't you too? You're in Clan Sword and you get good reputation and money. You can do anything you want here! Be anyone you want here!" Rin slaps his hand away, her face slowly getting angry.

"But this isn't real. This world, it is as what that book of yours hold." He watches here closely, looking of signs that betray her words.

"The book?" She looks away in panic.

She knows. His hands clenched.

"The nu mous… vieras… everything in the book is here. Down to the very last detail. I don't know how this happened but with the book, we can turn this world back into the way it was before."

"Aren't you happy here? Why go back to that place? It's nothing but bad memories." She said quietly, lowering her head, she mumbled. "I don't have the book."

"Don't lie to me!" He snapped.

"I don't have it!" She bravely looks at Sesshomaru, pushing fear away from her mind. "When I came here, I didn't have anything with me." Rin turns away, another sign that Sesshomaru notes.

"Only my clothes were different and that everyone was different."

"You're lying. Rin, we need the book. This place isn't reality. It's just an escape. It won't last forever." He watches Rin's eyes drop a single tear, then another. He moves towards her to brush the tears away but she looked at him with angry eyes, her cheeks reddened with anger.

"You're wrong. Wrong! This world… this world will last forever!" Ugly and horrible feelings formed within Rin, her breathing ragged as she tried to control her temper. She pushes Sesshomaru away.

Only ill thoughts surrounded her mind, she glares at Sesshomaru who had gone to a defensive stance. He wanted to draw his katana but didn't want Rin getting more hostile.

Remove him.

She raises her hand towards the sky, strong wind formed around it and a black ball appeared. Sesshomaru shields his eyes from the strong gust and stares at the ball, seeing dark magic swirling inside.

"Rin! Stop this!" He shouted but Rin ignored him.

Forbidden Arts… Rin had tried the Forbidden Arts magic she stumbled upon back in the castle, but never did got to cast it. She tried everything but nothing happened. Her black and elementalist magic worked fine but the dark magic didn't. Now she knew why.

She had to harbor this horrible feeling. Her heart ached over the sudden loss of trust from Sesshomaru. He only played with her feelings because he needed something from her.

But most importantly, he wanted to take her perfect world away from her.

"Graviga." She whispered, facing her hand to Sesshomaru's direction. Multiple black spheres shot out of the main sphere but Sesshomaru was fast enough to dodge most of it.

There were holes and craters from where the spheres landed and disappeared.

"Tch! Rin! Stop this!" Sesshomaru shouted again, drawing his katana. He tries to slice the sphere in half but it absorbs the blade, leaving the parivir to clutch the hilt of his bladeless katana. Panic shot through his body as he threw the hilt away, jumping away before a sphere hit his body.

Sesshomaru panted, down on one knees and a hand to support his weight. The barrage of sphere wasn't letting up, one by one, the spheres where wearing down his speed. Sesshomaru tries to dodge another one coming his way but was too late, he closes his eyes prepared to take the blow.

Rin's chest tightened as she watches the sphere about to collide, she raises her hand to stop it, the sphere flew to another direction and hit the asphalt.

His eyes flew open when the black sphere hit the ground beside him, he sees Rin retracting her hand to her chest. A confused look on her face as she watches him intently.

"I sincerely thought… we had something together… I wanted to cherish it, but you are no different to them. The next time you try to pull a stunt, I won't spare you."

"Rin. Wait- don't-" Sesshomaru called out, trying to pull his body up. Rin turns around, an unreadable expression on her face.

She vanishes away from the scene.

The parivir lets out a groan, his head hitting the ground. He slams the ground with his clenched fist.

"Lover's spat?" A nu mou asked, walking behind the parivir, his rod tracing the crater that the black sphere have created. The cow creature gave Sesshomaru a smile.

"I doubt. I just got dumped if you haven't figured." Sesshomaru closed his eyes in frustration, now was not the time to get pity from a geezer.

"Quite the magic powers the lady has. It's been a long time since I've seen it to be honest. What was the quarrel about?"

"You wouldn't believe it. We come from another world and I'm trying to get back to the real world. She doesn't want to." Sesshomaru replied. He didn't see any importance in telling the nu mou about the situation but he still did, perhaps trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

"I don't find that disbelieving at all. If you want to get back to the real world, all you have to do is destroy the crystals that hold this world."

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru stared at the nu mou, the latter not sparing him a glance but was looking up to the moon.

"I said destroy the three crystals that holds this world and go back to your real world." The nu mou smiled not missing a beat.

An hour had passed after she left Sesshomaru, Rin had materialized back in her room. Not wanting to hear the interrogation that Sarah was sure to blast her with, she locked the doors of her room and began to mope.

The princess stares blankly at the floor, not knowing what to do. The bag that contained all the things she bought left forgotten on the bed.

"Love and heartbreak in an hour. That's an achievement." She muttered to herself, kicking shoes out of her feet. She pulls the blue ribbon that was still wrapped against her forehead. She throws It as well.

Still wanting to throw something against the wall, Rin grabs the clock on her dresser table, glancing at her appearance, she lets out a small gasp.

A beautiful hair chopstick with blue flower crystals at the end was placed on her bun. Clock forgotten, she stares at her appearance before finally pulling the hair ornament from her hair.

Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she touches the design of the hair ornament. A mixed of love and hate formed inside her, she felt so torn.

"W-when did he…" Tears splashed on the hair ornament, the overflow of tears causing her eyes to blur.

Angrily wiping her tears away, she holds the ornament tightly, but not enough to break it.

"At any rate, I won't let you take this world away."

Unknown to the disgruntled princess, the Gran Grimoire on her bedside table opened and flapped its pages to the latest blank page, symbols recording the events of the night about the princess's first love and first heartbreak.


End file.
